


Lost Boy, Dead Boy, Fighting To Survive

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce sits back in his chair, the caves cold air surrounding him as he sat. The screens in front of him were the only source of light in the cave, a soft blue glow that poured from the large screen.</p>
<p>He sighs as he watches the clip again, there was no sound but the footage was clear.</p>
<p>There it was, right there, it was so clear now. So obvious, he doesn’t know how he didn’t see it sooner.</p>
<p>It was all placed out right in front of him, perfectly obvious and all the clues right in front of his eyes. Bruce watches the footage of Red Hood as he fights with a team of ninja. His son, alive and well and still fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boy, Dead Boy, Fighting To Survive

 ----

Bruce sits back in his chair, the caves cold air surrounding him as he sat. The screens in front of him were the only source of light in the cave, a soft blue glow that poured from the large screen.

He sighs as he watches the clip again, there was no sound but the footage was clear.

There it was, right there, it was so clear now. So obvious, he doesn’t know how he didn’t see it sooner.

 It was all placed out right in front of him, perfectly obvious and all the clues right in front of his eyes. Bruce watches the footage of Red Hood as he fights with a team of ninja. His son, alive and well and still fighting.

He can see what he taught Jason and what was purely Jason in the way Red Hood fought. His style had changed but it was still Jason and Robin and his son. It was brutal and he spilt blood and knives flew through the air. It was mesmerising. He watched how Jason attacked, a move that screamed familiarity and the League of Assassins It made sense really, the Lazarus Pit can preform miracles after all.

He watched as Jason moved and lashed out. His attacks controlled, but fast and brutally accurate. He sees him move and almost dance around the blows that the masked figures tried to land on him. Each move controlled and different. Fighting styled merged in to a mess of hits and kicks and something else that was just Jason.

He had grown. He was taller and had filled out. He looked healthier than he ever had when he was at the manor, despite Bruce and Alfred’s best efforts to get him to eat more and more often. Jason didn’t like to listen to them nag him; he was stubborn and strong willed like that, just like Bruce.

Bruce frowned, Jason had grown without him.

His son, his partner, his Robin, his pride, had been forced to grow up without him.

Perhaps he had grown because Bruce wasn’t there, a corner of his mind hissed at him, making him doubt himself and watch the footage closer.

It was probably better for Jason, making it easier for him to grow up. They never did see eye to eye on everything.

But Jason was alive and more importantly Jason had come back home to Gotham.

Bruce smiled. Jason was home.

 ---


End file.
